


war of hearts

by bisexualmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e18 Awake Arise Or Be Forever Fallen, Hunter's Moon Bar (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M, singer!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualmagnus/pseuds/bisexualmagnus
Summary: [Alec's POV]"I'm never letting you go again. Ever." Magnus said."And if you ever do, I'll always come back and wait for you." I said.





	war of hearts

It's been almost two weeks since Magnus broke up with me, but it still feels like yesterday. I tried doing everything to move on, to forget about it, but I just can't. It's not that easy. Magnus was my first so many things, we've shared a lot of moments and memories together. Almost everyone thought we were going to be endgame, well what can I say? I thought of that too. He was the first love of my life yet he's also my first heartbreak. 

 

I've called him multiple times already but he hasn't answered one of them. So I decided to call their house phone instead.

 

"Hello? Who is this?" That was Magnus speaking. Oh, how I missed hearing his voice. He could talk forever about literally anything and I wouldn't even complain.

 

I know my voice is going to sound shaky but I don't care, I just want to talk to him again. "Hey Magnus it's me, Alec." 

 

"Hi. What's up?"

 

"Not much. How are you doing? I hope you're doing great and you're happy and I just want you to know that I miss you so much."

 

There was silence and it consumed me. It was very quiet and I could hear his breathing. After a few seconds he finally broke the silence. "Why did you call Alec?" 

 

I wanted to say something but I'm lost for words and I'm too emotional to speak. "Magnus, I love you... and I hope everything will be just the way as it was."

 

"Are you crying?" He sounded sad which made me more emotional. I couldn't take it all in so I burst into tears, more crying. "Alec, stop. Don't cry, I-"

 

I hang up before he could even finish his sentence. I don't know what he'll say but I'm pretty sure it would just hurt me even more.

 

****

 

After lunch, I've decided to take a nap since there's not much to do and also because I only got three hours of sleep last night, I am sleep deprived. The first thing I checked when I woke up was my phone. There was a voicemail... from Magnus. I put it on loudspeaker. 

 

 

 

> _"Hello, I just wanted to check on you. I am sorry for being a bit cold to you during our phone call earlier, I thought that in that way it'll be easier for the both of us to move on but I was wrong. Listen, I know this decision, us breaking up, is hard for you, and it is for me too. But we have to accept it, it happened already, we cannot return things from how they were before. We still have a lot of time to grow, maybe not as a couple, but as individuals. We will encounter more hardships, more ups and downs because that's how life works. If something's wrong or you just wanna talk about something in general, I'll always be here. I mean we could still be friends, right? So yeah, I guess that's all. Please call me back."_

 

I can feel tears running down on my face. I wiped it off and dialed Magnus's number. When I held my phone up to my ears, there's a hand that took my phone away. I looked up to see Izzy. 

 

"What are you doing?" I asked.

 

"Trying to stop you from calling Magnus."

 

I am confused. "But why would you do that?"

 

Izzy laughed a little. "You really don't know much about relationships, do you?"

 

"What can I say? He was my first."

 

She sat next to me, on my bed, and let out a sigh. "Things like these don't go well on the phone, I know it because I've been there."

 

"So are you saying I shouldn't call him and talk to him instead in person?'

 

"I'm not trying to get in your way and I don't want to sound like I have a say in your relationship with Magnus, or whatever you have left of him, but as your concerned sister I think yes you should talk to him in person and tell him everything you need and want to tell him."

 

I hated the thought of that. I don't know if I could ever tell Magnus, face to face, everything without stuttering, without ending up crying, it seems just so impossible to me. "I don't know, Iz. I... I just don't know how."

 

 "Leave it to me. I have everything planned."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I'll invite him to Hunter's Moon and the two of you will talk, face to face, there tomorrow night."

 

That sounded like a date to me. I suddenly remembered the time Magnus and I went on our first date. The night I would cherish the most, the night that would always have a special place in my heart no matter what happens. 

 

"Alec? Alec, are you all right?"

 

Shit. "Yeah, yeah... I'm fine."

 

"You sure?" She asked, and I nodded. "I'm gonna call Magnus before this day ends and I'll tell him to meet us at Hunter's Moon tomorrow."

 

"Us?" Does that mean you... I... you will-"

 

"Yes, I'll come with you. But of course I'm not going to stay in the same table as you and Magnus."

 

Ah, thank the angel. At least she'll be there with me if anything goes wrong. I'm so grateful to have Izzy as my sister, she's so supportive and she's literally the best sister I could ever ask for. 

 

****

 

"Alec, you've been walking in circles since the time we got here. Is everything okay?" Izzy asked me.

 

I stopped walking and stood in front of her. "He's not here yet."

 

"Who? Magnus?" She giggled. "Relax, he will arrive soon."

 

"But he's already ten minutes late." I said, partly raising my voice. I think that one made Isabelle laugh too. "Look, he's never been late to any of our dates, or appointments, or such. He's either five minutes early or just in time. It's usually me who's always been late... or I would forget about it."

 

I sat on the chair in front of Izzy and waited. I can't stop looking at my wristwatch, watching as the hands move. Twenty minutes. Thirty-five. Forty, he's now late for forty minutes. "Let's go home. He isn't coming." I told Izzy impatiently. 

 

"But... we just got here. Let's wait for him for some time."

 

"Just got here?! Iz, it's been forty minutes and it's killing me. We shouldn't have planned something like this. I knew that he wouldn't come."

 

Okay, whatever makes you happy. But can you at least sing one song? I mean our visit here would be a waste if you don't sing." She gave me that 'look'. God, I hated that look so much.

 

"Fine." I said.

 

I stepped on the platform and spoke. "I could have dedicated this song to my first love and first heartbreak but he isn't here yet so I'm dedicating this song to anyone experiencing a heartbreak right now. We will all get past through this and be able to start anew."

 

The audience clapped and some were cheering and yelling, including my sister, Izzy. When they finally got silent, I started singing.

> _Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_  
>  _You don't know how lovely you are_  
>    
>  _I had to find you_  
>  _Tell you I need you, tell you I set you apart_  
>    
>  _Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_  
>  _Oh, let's go back to the start_  
>    
>  _Running in circles_  
>  _Coming up tails_  
>  _Heads on a science apart_

Tears. Am I crying? Probably, yes. I couldn't help but think about Magnus and how this song reminds me of him and our love story.

 

> _Nobody said it was easy  
>  It's such a shame for us to part  
>  _
> 
>  

 

Just as I was about to continue the song, there was something, someone, that caught my eye. I turned on my left side and saw Magnus. He's right there standing smiling at me teary-eyed. He opened his mouth and started singing the next three lines.

 

> _Nobody said it was easy_
> 
> _No one ever said it would be this hard_
> 
> _Oh, take me back to the start_

 

I would love to finish the song with him, a duet. But I couldn't. Instead, I ran to Magnus and I hugged him. "I've missed you so so much." I whispered to his ear.

 

He hugged me tighter, and then pulled away from the hug. He looked me straight in the eye. "Alexander, I love you."

 

I closed my eyes and forced myself not to cry. It's impossible to not cry when I've been waiting for this moment ever since Magnus broke up with me. "I love you too."

 

He placed his hand at the back of my neck. He pulled me toward him. And he kissed me. I kissed him back. The people inside the Hunter's Moon started clapping and cheering for us... but all those noises didn't matter to either of the two of us. We kissed each other again, and again, and again. 

 

We laughed and we talked about things. How we missed being with each other.

 

"I'm never letting you go again. Ever." Magnus said.

 

"And if you ever do, I'll always come back and wait for you." I said.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (possible) next fic coming up: JIMON


End file.
